Secrets
by Zanessahsmfan2009
Summary: Gabriella was the popular girl. She had the guy, cheer squad. What more did she want? But then one day a group of kids show up. What will happen? Will they dethrown her? Find out in Secrets.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Well, this story is going to be different because I'm writing it with a really awesome friend of mine, Zanessahsmfan2009, and we're super excited to be doing this…I don't honestly know if she is, but I am! This is going to be an HSM *shudders* and Twilight crossover so I hope everyone enjoys this.**

**Erik: I never thought I'd see the day….**

**Me: Erik! What are you doing here? I thought you'd be with Christine!**

**Erik: She's with Alyssandra…**

**Me: I just want to write this with my friend, Monsieur Phantom!**

**Erik: Is that so? Well, I think I'll stick around and see how this turns out. And who knows, I might get my whole family to come here too.**

**Me: NO! Excuse me, HSM fans, but I'm not exactly a "fan". I hate HSM with a fiery passion, but I'm doing this with a friend and it'll be fun no matter what.**

**Erik:…Christine! Get over here!**

**Me: No!**

**Secrets**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _The alarm clock rang. It was Monday; the first Monday of the new school year. Gabriella Montez hit the off button and looked at the glowing green numbers. It was 5:50 AM…that was just way too early for her personal liking. Getting out of her warm bed and placing her feet on the cold hardwood floor of her bedroom, Gabby walked to her small bathroom and took one look in the mirror and heaved a sigh of frustration; her wavy, dark brown hair was tangled in knots, black eyeliner was still smudged underneath her brown eyes from the day before, and her tan skin looked, and felt, slightly sticky. _This is going to be the longest morning in the history of mornings. _

After combing out her tangles, washing her face, and putting on a clean pair of skinny jeans and yellow baby t-shirt, Gabby walked downstairs to greet her mother, who was putting out a bowl of cereal for her breakfast.

"Morning, Mom," she yawned, sitting at the table and diving into her cereal, "how did you sleep last night?"

"Just fine; your father left early this morning and he probably won't be home till late tonight." Mrs. Montez smiled sleepily, taking a sip of her bitter black coffee. She wished that her husband could stay home longer than a couple of hours for dinner or the few times she could catch a glimpse of him on the weekends, but that was the life she had agreed to when they were married so she had no grounds to really complain.

"That sucks! I needed him to come to the orientation tonight." Gabriella hung her head, barely pushing her cereal around in her bowl. Every day of the new school year, the debate team had an orientation for the parents to discuss what themes were going to be discussed throughout the course of the year and every year since freshman year her father had never been able to make it. She loved him with all of her heart, but there were times where she wished she had a different father who would actually come to her school functions instead of flying off to some foreign country for months at a time.

"We'll just have to deal with it like we do every year, Gabs. Now hurry up and get ready; your bus should be here in an half an hour." Her mother said, running her slender fingers through her thick black hair.

Nodding, Gabriella ate the rest of her cereal and returned to the sanctuary of her bathroom to finish up her hair and make-up. Looking at herself in the mirror again, she frowned when she saw the dark bags under her eyes; where had those come from? Perhaps it was from the lack of sleep over the summer or the endless nights of insomnia…wherever they had come from, she was determined to cover them up.

Time seemed to fly as she prepared for the morning, and, before she could take a final look in the mirror, the bus pulled up on her street, waiting for her to exit the comfort of her house. Grabbing a pair of light green flats and a black jean jacket, she dashed out the door with her hand bag that served as her back pack, and reached the bus before it left her stranded in the middle of her driveway.

"I thought you were going to be late, Gabs; that's not a good way to start the new year." The bus driver, Mrs. Arinotes, commented; her strange green eyes pierced through Gabriella's skull.

"I know. I promise that I won't be late again." She grumbled, plopping down in the front seat. Turning back, Gabriella could see the tired looks of freshmans and sophmores. Many had their iPods or mp3 players in, trying to block out the noise of the old, decrepit bus, while others simply stared out of the windows, probably wondering if they could ditch first period or just ditch all together. _Poor, unsuspecting freshman. _

It was about a fifteen minute bus ride to get to East High, the high school that Gabby unwillingly attended, and noticed that her bus was first to arrive. _Great; first people here in the morning. At least I'll get my homework done in some peace. _

Gabriella first walked to the office to get her locker combination and her picture taken for her student ID, which the lady at the front desk said in a monotone voice would be ready by the end of first period. Glaring at the woman who had no right to be in the school system, she walked out of the office and down the hallway to the table where she awaited the arrival of her sweetheart, Troy Bolton.

Gabriella and Troy had met in their freshman year during winter break. It had been at a ski lodge on new year's day; there was a party for the teenagers at the lodge and her mother and her father, once he got of the phone, urged her to go, saying that this might be the last time that she could party before high school, which turned out to be the biggest lie they had ever told her. Reluctantly, she dressed up in a simple dress and a pair of high heels and followed the sound of the booming music coming from the lobby. When she first entered the party, she wanted nothing more than to bolt, but then she spotted him. Gabby never believed in the whole "love at first sight" thing, but the way his ice blue eyes sparkled, his brown hair fell on his head, it was magic! At midnight, the two of them sang a duet and he gave her his phone number, but after that, they didn't talk or see each other again until the end of winter break when she moved to New Mexico. She had been so excited when she Troy again!

"Gabs, hello, Ms. Daydreamer?" a familiar voice called, a hand waving in front of her face. Coming out of her stupor, Gabriella flashed a white smile up at Troy, who was standing in front of her, his back pack on one shoulder and his sports bag full of basketball gear on the other.

"Good morning, sweet. How are you?" she yawned her reply. Leaning her head against his waist, Gabby inhaled the familiar scent of desert and sweat and cracked her first smile of the morning. She could tell that it was going to be a long day, but as long as Troy and she had some classes together, it wouldn't be all bad.

Troy gave a slight chuckle as he watched his girlfriend rest her head on his waist. He had been sure that when they parted after the party that they would never see each other again, but it seemed that he was wrong. They had barely seen each other over the summer and he had been excited the whole car ride over here to see her.

"I'm tired, but happy now that I get to see you." He kissed her nose and sat down at the table, glancing around and seeing freshman having epic battles with the lockers, girls texting, boys punching each other playfully, and half awake teachers walking down the hallway, cursing whenever they'd spill coffee on themselves or drop an important paper.

"It's going to be a really boring year, but what's new? Nothing ever exciting happens here." Gabriella whined, banging her head against the wood on the table. Glancing at the display cases, she could see past cheerleaders smiling in their uniforms, marching band kids who had been at band camp over the summer, and the debate team at the state championships and was able to spot herself in the crowd; she was wearing a smart looking suit that she had borrowed from her mother and her hair was tied up into a bun, but her expression was blank. That was the day her father promised that he would show up, but, yet again, it was just an empty promise.

"C'mon, you've got to think positive about this! Who knows, this year might be exciting."

"What has you thinking like that? You know as well as I do nothing is going to happen."

Before Troy could answer, a group of kids walked by the table without giving a second glance, and disappeared into the cafeteria. "Who were those kids?"

Shrugging, Gabby looked up from her spot on the table to see a girl with chocolate brown hair and matching eyes and pale white skin passed by, but accidentally bumped her shoulder into her back.

"Watch where you're walking." Gabriella gasped, turning around to glare at the girl. Didn't she know that nobody touched her? Who was she, new?

"I'm sorry, I honestly didn't see you." The girl replied, shrugging her shoulders and following the other kids into the cafeteria.

When she was sure the girl was out of ear-shot, Gabriella turned and looked at her boyfriend in shock. Nobody had _ever_ bumped into her before and certainly not this early in the morning! "Who the hell does she think she is?"

"Don't let it get to you, Gabs; she and those other kids look like they're new here and probably don't know how to treat a lady such as yourself." Troy replied lazily, spinning one of his basketballs on his finger. He loved Gabriella, but sometimes…he wished he had gone with Sharpay.

"Well, she better hope that it doesn't happen again because if it does…she's going to pay." Gabby grumbled, burying her face into her arms and awaited for the bell to ring.

"Sleepy head, did you get your schedule yet?" Troy asked, poking her wavy brown head. Gabriella was one of the smartest girls he knew, but sometimes she could be such an airhead!

"Oh crap! I'll be right back!" she cried, jumping from the table and ran as fast as she could with her flats on. How could she have forgotten? How?! She was just in the office and she didn't even bother to ask for her schedule! She was supposed to be one of the smartest girls in the whole school and she forgot to pick up the simplest thing!

Entering the office a little winded, Gabby walked calmly up to the receptionist, asking for her schedule.

"What's your name, dear?" the same monotone woman questioned, not even taking her beady eyes off of the computer screen. Giving her name, the woman pointed to the printer, where her schedule was supposedly printing out.

Grabbing the sheet of paper, she scanned to see if she got the electives and classes that she wanted: for first period, there was Honors English, second period was Trig, third period was Spanish 3, fourth period was PE, fifth period was Speech, sixth period was Study Hall, and seventh period was Honors Human Geo. All of the advanced classes and electives that she wanted and more than likely she wouldn't have a single class with her boyfriend; sometimes she wished that she was going out with someone her intelligence level, but she wouldn't trade Troy for the world. Before she could step out of the office, the bell rang, signaling the official start of the beginning of the school year.

^.^

Bella took a seat in her Honors English, sighing when she didn't see Edward walk in. He had told her that they would all be back before classes started, but he lied…yet again! Looking outside, she saw the hot, New Mexican sun shining down on the black pavement; why had they moved to New Mexico? The Cullens were more than likely able to get caught with all of this sun!

Returning her attention back to the front of the room, she saw the girl who she had bumped into this morning sit in the desk in front of her. No good was going to come out of this! Surely she was going to be recognized! Standing up, Bella tried to exit the room, but a strand of the girl's nearly black hair in the bracelet Jacob had given her and before she could notice, it ended up yanking the hair right of the girl's head.

"Ow! Who did that?" she shrieked, a tan hand rushing to the back of her head. Bella froze in her spot, which probably wasn't the smartest thing in the world to do, but what other choice did she have? Stomach churning, the girl turned around and for a second, Bella thought that she wouldn't be recognized, but her hopes were very, very short lived.

"You're the same girl from this morning, aren't you? What is your problem?

"I-I'm sorry; I was trying to move and-"

"Don't give me that! You've been rude to me all morning." Gabriella shot back. This girl was in some serious trouble! Before she could go any further, the boy she had seen enter the cafeteria this morning appeared right next to the girl's side, one arm snaking itself around her petite waist.

"Is there something wrong, miss?" he asked; his voice as soft as silk and was so sweet that it practically dripped like honey! Glancing up at him, Gabby noticed that he had pale skin, paler than the girl he was holding, bronze colored hair, and gorgeous golden eyes. She had never seen eyes like his! Was that even possible?

"No, there's nothing wrong. I'm sorry." She replied breathlessly. The boy flashed an absolutely perfect white smile before taking a seat in front of her, pointing to the desk next to him for his supposed girlfriend to take.

Bella mouthed a thank you towards Edward, who only smiled and gave her a slight wink. It was too fast for anyone else to notice, hopefully, but she had been around them for so long that she was used to all the quick movements.

The rest of class seemed to pass without incident; the two girls didn't confront each other, but the rest of the kids could see the irritation and anger in Gabriella's face; she wasn't one to be messed with and whoever did…well…good luck! By the end of the period, the only homework that they had received was to turn in their syllabus and a rough draft on what they had done over the summer. Groaning, the students filed out of the room and to their next class, wondering how long the first day of school was going to last.

**Well, I'm done! That wasn't as painful as I thought it would be! Yay! I think it's so weird that I had to do actual research on HSM! I've never had to research Twilight or PotO.**

**Erik: That's because you love me so much.**

**Me: I do love you, but so does Christine and your adorable baby girl.**

**Christine: For all of you who don't know who Alyssandra is, she's mine and Erik's beautiful baby girl! Say hi to all of the nice people who are reading this, sweet one!**

**Alyssandra:…Papa!**

**Me: Aw! Its close enough. Anyways, this turned out so much better than I thought it would be and I'm looking forward to reading Zanessahsmfan2009 part of the story, which will be the next chapter. Remember everyone, Read,**

**Erik: Review,**

**Christine: and Fave! **

**Me: I hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey this is Zanessahsmfan2009! My friend PhantomTwilighter2009, wrote the 1****st**** chapter. So, I'm doing this one. I unlike her love HSM, but I also love Twilight. Anyways, I should start writing the next part or you'll get mad. Sorry, about the blabbering.**

**Zac: U talk to much! *winks at me***

**Me: Ugh…Zac, I was about to start the next part of the story.**

**Zac: I know, I love hearing about me and my wonderful girlfriend. **

**Me: Zac…don't let her in here!**

**Zac: too late!**

**Vanessa: Thx, for not inviting me, Krista. *glares***

**Me: Fine, but let me start the chapter. *shsh!***

**Now sorry about that and enjoy the chapter.**

Secrets:

Chapter 2

Gabriella walked out of class and started heading for Trig. She walked down the hall and up the stairs. Thinking: All I have to do is survive several more hours of this and then out for the day. She heads into the class and notices Bella.

Bella feels someone glaring at her and turns around. Thinks: Great that girl has like all of her classes with me.

"Hi, I guess we have another class together." She said.

Bella glares and then says "I guess so."

Vanessa stares and then sits down. Thinks: I know her and I don't get a long, but why does it seem she is out to get me? Shrugs the thought and waits for the bell in a few seconds.

The bell goes off and a bunch of kids walk in with the teacher not too far behind. Vanessa looks at the teacher and notices that she is wearing a long beige skirt and a sparkly pink tank top. Obviously, not color coordinated. Also, she is model skinny.

"Now class today we are going to look over the syllabus and then take a test." said the teacher and then smiled at no one in particular.

Vanessa's thoughts: She looks like she is trying too hard to look young and catch a guy's attention. This should be an interesting class.

Before, Vanessa realized it she had thought the whole time and hadn't paid attention at all. The bell just went off, which means she has to run to class. By the time, she walked in she was almost a minute late to Spanish 3, but she knew the teacher well and so she got let off with a warning and a smile.

She looked around and saw many new faces for a Spanish 3 class. She saw many that were scared and had no clue what the teacher was saying, because she was talking in Spanish. She zones out, because she knows the routine of syllabus and a Spanish test on the first day.

"Gabriella!" said the teacher.

I woke up and realized that I fell asleep again. "Yes, Mrs. Gunther?" I looked at her and she looked pissed. Thinks: Crap, She probably wants me to read the syllabus.

"If, you're done with your nap than will you please read the syllabus. For the class to understand how to say it correctly." She said and then smiled.

"I'd love to Mrs. Gunther."

A little while later the bell rang and Gabriella walked out and saw Troy coming towards her. Thinks: I wonder what he is doing in this hallway.

"Gabs, you going to PE next?" smiling at her and wraps his arm around her.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" she said confused, because he has basketball.

"I have it too. Gabs, you okay?"

"Yeah. I just didn't think you would have it, since you have basketball and all."

"Well, I figured you were going to have it so I decided to switch out of a class to be with you."

She looked at him with sincere eyes. "You didn't have to. I mean I can live with just seeing you at lunch, and also before and after school. Our worlds don't have to revolve around each other." She noticed that he was now looking at the ground. Thinks: Oh crap! I just hurt him.

Troy looks at Gabs and then says "Gabs, I thought you would be happy to at least have a class with me." He looks up and sees that she is looking guilty.

"Troy, I am happy about that, but what class did you switch out of?"

"I switched out of Home Ec. I mean who needs that class."

"Everyone, but oh well. I'm glad that you thought of me and took the time to rearrange your schedule." She walked closer to him and hugged him. Then they walked off to PE.

I can't believe this class is mostly boys I thought to myself. I looked over to the basket and saw a group of girls. All, of a sudden Sharpay came up behind me. I knew it was her by the huge scent of expensive perfume.

"Hey Sharpay, I thought you were in HomeEc. You switch out?"

"I was, but found out that my friend Zac was in PE. So, I just had to switch out. You're okay with that right, because I don't want things to be weird between us." She smiled like she had a plan.

I knew she was up to no good, but I wasn't about to start a fight with her. I'd already dealt with Bella today and that was enough bad stuff for a day.

"I'm fine with that, Sharpay. Just make sure that you don't get hurt." I smiled back and headed to the equipment closet.

"Going somewhere?" I turned around smiling and saw Troy.

"Just going to get a basketball and then shoot some hoops. Why?" I smiled and noticed that he wasn't paying attention, but was staring at something on me.

"Did you say something, Gabs?" He stopped staring and I realized he was staring at my cheer uniform.

"I said I'm going to get a basketball and shoot some hoops, why?"

"I don't remember." He smiled and then hugged me.

"Troy, you've been acting weird is something wrong?"

"No, it sure seems like something is wrong with you though. It seems like your too distant and I don't like that. Is something wrong with you?" I hate when he realizes that I'm distant and not paying close enough attention or being too bitchy towards others.

"Troy, I'm fine. I just miss my dad and am tired of him making broken promises." I gulped, because this was the first time in awhile that I told him about how I felt towards dad being gone all the time. He made a sad face for me and then hugged me.

"Gabs, if you miss him and are tired of that then you should say so. Otherwise, you're never going to be able to say what you feel or think." He was right, even though I hated to admit it out loud. I grabbed a basketball and started going to the court and heard him follow.

"You are right, Troy. Thanks for the talk." I threw the basketball and it swooshed right into the net.

"Nice shot, Gabs. You're getting better at this every day. In fact, at the rate you are going you might be better than me in no time." I knew he was just trying to make me feel better about myself, but I wasn't going to have that not when I could tell something was up between him and Sharpay.

"Troy, I'm not as good as you, but I'm pretty close to being as good. Also, is there something going on with you and Sharpay. I mean she changed her schedule around when she heard that you were no longer in HomeEc and is now in PE with us." He all of a sudden had a sad face or was that confusion or mistaken case of guilt.

"Gabs, I am not flirting with her. If, that is what you're asking of me." She started walking away and that's when I realized that Sharpay had walked up and probably heard most of the conversation.

"Sharpay, I was busy talking to Gabs. What do you want?" I was frustrated, because I knew that Gabs was thinking that I was cheating. Which I would never do that to her.

"Troy, I just thought you could use a friend. It sure looks like Gabriella is getting mad over something. Please, tell me is it me or is it Bella?"

"It's about you. She thinks that I'm cheating on her, but I would never do that to her. We are just friends and nothing more." I noticed that Sharpay was looking like she had an idea up her sleeve.

**That's it for now. So, hope you enjoyed it and please leave a comment.**

**Troy: Or else! **

**Me: Troy, don't threaten the people, plz!**

**Gabs: Sorry, about that people. Troy, tends to say threatening stuff. So, please make us happy and comment. Next chapter will be by PhantomTwilighter2009. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright usually my author notes go up here and at the bottom, but right now I've got this idea buzzing around in my head and I'll be damned if I let it get away! So, Erik and I shall meet you at the bottom and that's also where you'll see my long winded apology for not having this posted faster. **

**Secrets**

Saying that she was tired was an understatement. A huge. Giant. Understatement. Gabriella couldn't remember the last time she felt this exhausted! The only thing that came remotely close was when she and Troy had gone for a hike and they had gotten lost, but that was only physical exhaustion. This was mental exhaustion she was feeling and it was affecting every part of her, especially her stomach; she had been in stressed knots all day and she couldn't figure out why! Gabriella felt like she was about to throw up during her English test! _Maybe it has to do with the fact that I'm only a few weeks into school and Dad is pressuring me into not failing. Maybe it has to do with the nagging suspicion that Troy doesn't love me like he used to. Maybe it has to do with that horrible Bella Swan! I want nothing but to ring her pretty pale neck!_

Where did that one come from? Gabriella usually didn't like making mental death threats to people, she liked to do it to their face, but she couldn't stand to be in the same room as Isabella Freaking Swan! Gabriella couldn't really figure out why the girl annoyed her so much; the only thing she did know was that just the mere presence of her was enough to piss her off. Sighing, the teen plopped on to her bed and whipped out her cell phone. She had felt it vibrating in her pocket and she couldn't help but wonder who would be texting her right now. Hadn't she talked to her friends at school? They all knew that she rarely texted and the only person Gabriella really ever texted was Troy, but not so much recently. The two had grown a bit apart and she couldn't fight the feeling that something was wrong. That Troy was doing something horrible to her behind her back!

_For the sake of my sanity and yours, Troy, you better not be cheating on me! Especially with Sharpay! I would never, EVER forgive you if you did! _Sure enough, when Gabriella placed the pass code into her phone to get to the main screen, she saw that the text was from Troy and it said that he wanted to tell her something and that it was important and that it couldn't wait for school on Monday. _Take a deep breath, Gabriella. He could just want to talk to you about something trivial. You know Troy! He tends to blow things out of proportion. Yeah, that's got to be it! He must be worrying over nothing!_ Quickly sending him a text saying that she would meet him in a few hours at the high school, Gabby smirked as she heard her mother walk through the front door, a quiet curse leaking out of her usually clean mouth as she dropped something that made a loud _thump_.

Gabriella decided that she might as well go see what her mother was carrying, but she didn't want to leave the safety and comfort of her bedroom. The last thing she wanted right now was her mother asking her several questions about how she was and how school went, even though Gabriella always gave her the same answer: Fine. Boring as usual. She didn't give much variety to her answers and she knew it annoyed her mother.

"Gabby? Honey, are you home?" her mother's soothing voice called up the stairs. Lately, Mrs. Montez noticed that her daughter had been acting strange; she was more distant than usual and didn't seem to want to talk to her anymore. At first, she had just been able to shrug it off as being a normal teenager. She could remember being Gabriella's age. It was the age when friends and school clubs were more important than talking to your parents, but she quickly dismissed it when she and her husband began to notice Gabby's grades were slowly slipping. Usually she was a very good girl with keeping up with her grades and they never needed to tell her or threaten her to raise her grades up or else. When they had confronted her about it, Gabriella just shrugged it off and promised that they would be raised before the semester was over.

"What is it, Mom?" Gabby's tired reply was muffled because of her closed bedroom door. The teenage girl was in no mood to be talking to her mom, but she knew she really didn't have a choice in the matter. If she refused, she would no doubt get a lecture from her father, telling her that she should respect and honor her mother and listen to her no matter what. If she listened, she was going to have to sit there and listen to her mom drawl on and on and on about how horrible her day was, how horrible the people at work were, and how horrible her boss was to her.

"Can you come downstairs and help me? I stopped on the way home from work to buy some groceries and there are still a few left in the car. Will you please go and grab them for me?"

"Fine, I'll be there in a minute."

Gabriella buried her face in her pillow, taking a deep breath and smiling when she smelled the familiar vanilla scent that she sprayed her sheets with. It helped her drift off to sleep and calm her down. Pushing herself off the comfortable bed, she moved down the hallway and down the steps and out the door. It was a beautiful day outside; it wasn't too hot and it wasn't cold. The weather was just right in between somewhere and she liked it that way. Slipping on a pair of well loved sandals, Gabby walked down the driveway to her mother's car, where sure enough, there were several bags of groceries sitting in the back seat. _Why couldn't she help me carry these in? She should have all of her work stuff inside the house already._

Shaking her head, she grabbed two bags in one hand and three in the other she hauled them out of the car and closed the door with her butt. She walked back into the house and placed the groceries on the table, wondering where her mom had run off to. Gabby suspected that she had scurried off to her room to change out of her work clothes and into something more comfortable before she started dinner. A tiny sigh passed through her lips as she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket again and she knew it was probably Troy again, asking her when exactly they were going to meet. She texted back saying that 7 o'clock was good for her and he seemed to agree. Placing her phone down on the table, Gabriella walked back up the stairs and peeked into her mom's room, hoping that she was in there so she could tell her that she was meeting Troy later on.

"Hey, Mom, the groceries are on the counter." She called out. She heard a muffled reply that sounded like an "Okay." And she assumed it was from her mom; she was in the master bathroom and from the sound of it, she was in the middle of getting changed. "Mom, I'm going to meet Troy at the high school in a couple of hours. You don't mind if I meet him, do you?"

"He's your boyfriend, Gabs. All I ask is that you be careful and safe." Mrs. Montez smiled softly, her head sticking out from the door. She was glad that her daughter asked first; with the way she had been acting lately, Mrs. Montez wouldn't have been surprised if Gabriella had just left without a word!

"You know I will be! You got to trust me a little bit more!" Gabby teased lightly before she headed back towards her room, her mind still making up reasons why Troy would want to talk to her tonight?

^.^

Troy was nervous. He was really, really nervous! He didn't want to be here, mainly because he didn't want to break Gabriella's heart. He had been cheating on her the past few months with Sharpay and he couldn't take it anymore! He remembered when he started this whole, crazy cheating ordeal and at first, he didn't feel guilty; Gabby had been a complete bitch to him and he wanted revenge. _I guess cheating wasn't the best option._

He didn't want to break her heart. In fact, it was the last thing she wanted to do! He loved Gabriella with his whole being, but there was something he loved about Sharpay too. Maybe it was her attitude that he enjoyed, or her sassiness. Whatever it was, he was attracted to it and he knew that if he wanted to try out a relationship with Sharpay, he would have to break up with Gabriella. Pure and simple. Only, he knew it wasn't going to work like that. She would probably scream, cry, smack him, ask him how he could do such a thing. He was worried that she would never talk to her again and he couldn't blame her if she didn't, but despite all that he had done, Troy still considered Gabriella his closest and dearest friend and if he lost her…then a relationship with Sharpay would be useless. Absolutely useless!

Sighing, Troy saw Gabriella walking up the sidewalk a tiny smile was on her pretty face. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen her smile; she had been depressed lately and he felt his stomach plummet with the knowledge that he was going to steal away her smile once more.

"Hey, babe! What's up?" Gabby asked her grin widening as she kissed Troy on the cheek. She was glad that she was out of the house; her father had just pulled up in the driveway as she began to head out the door and the last thing she wanted was to listen to her father ramble on and on about how she could do better in school, in the debate team, in everything! She sometimes wanted to scream at him and tell him that she was sorry that she wasn't perfect and that she could never be perfect no matter how hard she tried.

"Gabby, we need to talk and it's…it's kind of a serious topic." Troy whispered, pushing Gabriella back so that he could look directly at her face. He could see the confusion on her soft facial features and he almost backed out. Almost. "Gabriella, I've been cheating on you with Sharpay."

The words were rushed. Troy didn't even hear himself say the words, but he saw that Gabriella had heard it perfectly. She had heard each word, syllable, and articulation. The first emotion to register on her face was more confusion, like she didn't understand what he was talking about, or if he was teasing her. Then she saw that he was completely serious, that he wasn't teasing at all. He had been cheating on her with Sharpay.

_He has been cheating on you with Sharpay…_

"I hate you!" it was the only thing Gabby could think of to say. Yes, it was childish, but she was so angry and so hurt that she couldn't think of anything else. All she wanted to do was hunt down and kill Sharpay. She wanted to kill the pampered spoiled brat and kill her with her bare hands. But she also wanted to kill Troy; he hurt her beyond imagination! He deserved to be hurt too!

"Calm down, Gabs-"

"Don't you tell me to calm down! I'll calm down when I want to! So until that happens, how about you run back to your little slut and be happy! Be happy with her and I hope she can make you happy, Troy. I hope that she can make you happy because that was something I obviously failed to do!" She screamed, tears welling up in her brown eyes.

"Gabriella Montez, let me explain everything! You do make me happy!"

"That's hilarious! That is absolutely hilarious! If I make you happy, then why did you cheat on me? And with Sharpay of all people? You know what, don't answer that. I don't want to see you, hear from you, or talk to you until I can think. I'll see you later, you jerk!" and with a quick slap, Gabriella left a stunned Troy standing in front of the high school, his perfect cheek stinging with the feel of the slap.

**And we're done! I'm so sorry that it's so short! But I promise a longer chapter in the future. As for now, be grateful that you guys got a chapter! I'm joking. I finally got off my butt and wrote this and I'm glad I did. I know that there isn't any Bella or Edward in this, but in future chapters there will be!**

**Erik: I think it turned out good.**

**Me: You think so?**

**Erik: It could be worse.**

**Me: This is very true. Anyways, I'm tired and I'm going to wrap this up! Remember to review you guys! Love you all for the patience! **

**^.^**


End file.
